hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 12)
Series 12 premiered on September 12, 2010 on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Southern Star Group. Cast 'Hi-5' *Casey Burgess *Lauren Brant *Stevie Nicholson *Tim Maddren *Fely Irvine 'Puppeteers' * Alycce Martins as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox_Hi-5 Farm.png|Hi-5 Farm (Animal fun) Infobox_Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes.png|Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes (Growing) Infobox_Martian Groove.png|Martian Groove (Discovery) Infobox_Happy House.png|Happy House (Home) Infobox_The Dancing Bus.png|The Dancing Bus (Let's Do It) Infobox Toy Box.png|Toy Box (Toys) Infobox_Backyard Adventurers.png|Backyard Adventurers (Adventures) Infobox_Hey Presto.png|Hey Presto! (Magic) Infobox_Turn The Music Up.png|Turn The Music Up! (Surprise) Episodes CD * Turn The Music Up! DVDs * Imagine That (2010) * Happy Hi-5 House (2011) * Hey Presto! (2011) * Fun And Games (2012) * Animal Fun TV Series DVDs * Series 12 Volume 1: Animal Fun * Series 12 Volume 2: Growing * Series 12 Volume 3: Discovery * Series 12 Volume 4: Home * Series 12 Volume 5: Let's Do It * Series 12 Volume 6: Toys * Series 12 Volume 7: Adventure * Series 12 Volume 8: Magic * Series 12 Volume 9: Surprise Gallery Hi-5 Intro With Cast Season 11.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Imagine_That.jpg|Imagine That Happy_Hi-5_House.jpg|Happy Hi-5 House Hey_Presto_dvd.jpg|Hey Presto! Sharing_Stories_dvd_2.jpg|Sharing Stories 2 CD Turn the music up.jpg|Turn The Music Up! Gtyhkjjyhtrge.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 11.png|Jup Jup Lauren's Intro 1 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 1 Series 12 Lauren's Intro 2 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 2 Series 12 Lauren's Intro 3 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 3 Series 12 Stevie's Intro Season 11.png|Stevie's Intro Series 12 Fely's Intro Season 11.png|Fely's Intro Series 12 Tim's Intro Season 11.png|Tim's Intro Series 12 Casey's Intro Season 12, Animal Fun Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Animal Fun Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Growing Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Growing Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Discovery Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Discovery Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Home Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Home Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Let's Do It Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Let's Do It Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Toys Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Toys Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Adventure Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Adventure Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Magic Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Magic Week Casey's Intro Season 12, Surprise Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 12, Surprise Week Sharing Stories Intro Series 11.png|Sharing Stories Series 12 Fit Bit Tips Intro Season 11.png|Fit Bit Tips Series 12 SOTW_Set_Series_12.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 12.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes In Space Set Series 12.png|Shapes In Space Set Body Move Set Series 12.png|Body Move Set Making Music Set Series 12.png|Making Music Set Word Play Set Series 12.png|Word Play Set Sharing Stories Set Series 12.png|Sharing Stories Set Trivia * It was in this season that Hi-5 began to have more props, including costumes. * This costumes from songs as Toy Box, Backyard Adventurers and Turn the music up! was reused for Hi-5 House series 2 for Playtime, Give Five and It´s a Party. Category:Series 12 Category:Southern Star Category:Nine Network Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Bloopers videos Category:Discovery Kids Category:Nick Jr. Category:Southern Star Group